Past Relations Come Along With Future Ones
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sosa visits the A-Team and incounters an intersting man. Face tries to get over past hurts, succeeding only with the help of Percy/MOC. Murdock wants a foot massage. B.A. wishes that he wasn't stuck with a bunch of fools and Hannibal can't help but smile.


**a/n: This has some spoilers for the movie, but nothing big. **

**This fic has Pernassus "Percy" Peck in it, and I suppose that you might want to read "Nerve Endings" first to better understand Percy and his relationship with Faceman, but is not necessarily connected directly to that fic's plot. In "Nerve Endings" I made Percy a spy, but with no recognizable boss or team, but I'll let you know now even though I may not point this out in this current fic, but in possible future ones, that Pernassus has an established relationship (meaning on the team) with Black Forest, but has a better personal relationship with the A-Team.**

* * *

><p><strong>Past Relations Come Along With Future Ones.<strong>

_F.O.B 'Headquarters'  
><em>_Final Days of American  
><em>_Withdrawal From IRAQ_

"_Visitors_." Murdock chirped quietly from behind his homemade grill, warning the others as two men and a woman officer approached their temporary homestead.

B.A. glanced up from his bike for a second before turning back to his work, but that didn't mean he was any less alert or aware of what was happening behind as the trio of officers approached Face.

Face had turned at the approach. A scarf wrapped around his head, tags around his neck, a pair of his yellow tanning goggles on; clad in a pair of shorts, cuts and bandages scattered around his body from the teams most recent op. He had known who the woman was just by the sound of her foot steps, but had wanted to see her to make sure that he wasn't fooling himself.

With a half empty beer can in his hand, he still reached up and plucked the goggles from his nose. And there she stood Lieutenant Charisa Sosa, his former flame; her arms crossed over her chest, her hair tied up, a pair of sunglass on the bridge of her nose and a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah." She said at his look of surprise.

Face rubbed his nose with the back of the hand that was holding the can and goggles as he let out a laugh. "Wow, I'm a little taken aback." He told her. "I'm not gonna lie."

Sosa didn't say anything for a moment, her head shake barely noticeable. "Lieutenant." She said in greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to call you Lieutenant back?" He asked her, a little hurt at that, but he wasn't going show her.

"No, you're supposed to call me Captain." She corrected him, her tone in the superior heights.

"Captain." He repeated in surprise again. "Captain?" This time, his tone was slightly incredulous.

"That's right."

"Captain Crunch. Look at you. Wow." He grinned. "So, I guess you said no to the kids, no to the family. Just no ladder you can't climb, huh?"

"No, no, honey, I just said no to you." Sosa told him, not a regret in her voice.

B.A. tried to concentrate on his work, the conversation was a getting a bit personal for him, and he wasn't that kind of guy. And that turned easy when he heard_ oinking_ coming from the other side of his bike, and Murdock's hand come over the side, clad in a rubber pig puppet-head, the fool.

"Hello." It greeted in an Australian accent, its mouth opening. "My name's Percy." The pig told him, Murdock using Pernassus as the pig's namesake. "Would you like some pork?"

B.A. looked at it for a long moment; he should be used to this stuff by now, Murdock was a crazy kid in a crazy adult's body. "If I broke every bone in your hand, could you still do that?" He asked, considering his options but knowing that even if he did break every bone in that fool's hand, the Pilot would still find a way.

"This is crazy. Three years?" Face expressed at the silent stare they shared, unwrapping the scarf from around his head. "We haven't seen each other for three years, this is what we're going to talk about?"

"What would you like to discuss?" Sosa asked him as she sat in the folding chair that Face had set up on the other side of his kiddy-pool for Percy (his cousin, not the pig-puppet).

Face ran his fingers through his thick, golden-brown mane, taking a breath as he looked at Sosa seriously. "Did you take my Steely Dan CD?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Sosa said, not able to help the shake of her head.

"We listened to it, like, nine times in a row." He pointed out, despite her tone and posture. "We were drinking that crappy cabernet. You remember that?" He let out a snort, rubbing his face. "What were we doing? Do you remember what it was that we were doing? In that bedroom." So he was bringing up the past, despite the fact that he was over it. He watched as she took the can of soda next to her and opened it, taking a sip; it was actually the one that he's specifically gotten for Pernassus... but he didn't comment on that either; Percy wasn't even supposed to be with them, but with Black Forest instead. "You don't remember?"

Sosa leaned back in the chair as she watched him. "The only thing I remember is leaving." She loved hitting him hard. "Which is my fondest memory of you."

Face pursed his lips together as he looked at her, not able to say anything. He didn't want to admit that it got him, hit him deep, but it did. He leaned back in his chair.

"Listen," She said, sitting up in the chair, ready to get back to the real reason as to this little visit. "There are some rumors about some top-secret plates being smuggled out of the city by Saddam loyalists. Do you know anything about this?" She asked him.

Face looked at her, his expression full of disinterest as he played with his can of beer, his tongue sweeping across his teeth before he took a drag from it.

"Seriously, if you're gonna make a play for these plates, I'm waving you off right now." She told him seriously. "'Cause it's my responsibility and it's my ass."

Face swallowed the last of his beer and after glancing out of the corner of his eye, saw that Pernassus was making his way towards them.

"I'm serious." Sosa said, her voice hard and drawing Face's attention back to her for moment. "Face?"

"Mmm?" Face grunted, lifting his feet from the water in the pool and wiggling his toes.

"I will court-martial you."

"_**Whoo**_! Okay." Face huffed out at that, faking shock.

"Hey." She barked at him. "Get the memo. Tell your beloved Colonel Smith and stay the hell out of Baghdad."

Sosa stood, her arms crossed over her chest just as Pernassus arrived, and without preamble, laid down on his back in the pool. Water soaked into his shirt and pants, the water lapping at his sides. Neither he nor Face said anything as Face put his feet back down, them now resting on Percy's flat stomach.

Sosa looked at them for a moment, not quite sure what to make of what just happened.

"You and your boyfriend need pull it together; this is a military base, not a frat house." She commented.

Face and Percy's eyes snapped towards each other, frozen and for a second Sosa couldn't believe that what she said was on the mark, but then their faces scrunched up.

"_**EW**_!" They chorused, the tone and pitch of their voice exactly the same.

"That's border-line incest!" Face comment.

"That is incest!" Pernassus corrected.

"That'd be like doing my brother." Face said.

"That'd be like doing _my_ brother." Percy repeated for himself.

"You don't have a brother." Face told him.

"Neither do you!" Percy pointed at him.

"You're like my brother." Face said.

"And you're like my brother too." Percy told him.

Sosa watched the two with opened mouthed silence.

Face and Percy looked at each other for moment.

"You are my brother!" They told each other.

"There's nothing wrong with a little brotherly-love." Murdock told them, grinning widely as he sat it the chair near Face, a guitar in hand.

Percy and Face's eyes now snapped to the Pilot.

"How could you _say_..." Face started.

"How could you _insinuate_..." Percy said for emphasis.

"_Something _like_ that_!" They said together.

They three of them grinned at each other for a moment, before the three of them turned their gazes to Sosa.

"That's going too far, Sosa." Face said, his tone no longer humorous, but flat line hard. "Even for you, who, with such a pretty face, I'd usually let it slide."

Sosa closed her mouth, and that was harsh for Face too. "Don't forget what I said, Lieutenant." She told him, turning and walking away, a very clear indication that the conversation was over.

Once they were far enough away, Sosa looked at the two officers at her side. "I would never tell him this, but those are the best clandestine unit in the four branches, and they specialize in the ridiculous. Shadow Peck and the rest of them. Do not let them out of your sight. And find out whom that fourth man was, I want to know everything about him and his connection to that team and to Peck."

When they were out of sight, Face gritted his teeth, his eyes tracking them even after they were lost in the crowd. His gaze still averted, he crushed his empty beer can and threw it, actually hitting Pernassus as a result.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed dramatically, finally drawing Face's attention. The exclamation was needless, Pernassus only voicing it to draw his cousin's attention. He probably wouldn't have known that it had even happened if he hadn't seen it, but Face gave him an apologetic look anyways.

"She never came back." Face said quietly in demour.

"Hey," Pernassus tugged on his big toe. "Let it go. You don't need her. Not when you have your bro-cuz, Murdock and that big ol' teddy-bear over there." He told him with a light grin, throwing his thumb over his right shoulder and pointing at B.A., who had still been trying to mind his own business.

But now that he had been called a teddy-bear, all bets were off. "What?" He exclaimed, turning to the three of them. "I ain't no damn "teddy-bear", fool!"

"An ol' teddy-bear, dear chap!" Murdock pointed out, with a hint of a British accent.

"I ain't no "dear chap" either." B.A growled at them, turning back to his bike.

Murdock and Face laughed and Pernassus just smiled.

The Pilot strummed on his guitar, chanting along in Spanish. Face chimed in too, for the moment forgetting about Sosa.

Murdock stopped for second. "Doesn't '_Diablo_' mean Devil, right?"

"Yeah, man."

* * *

><p>"We can't find anything on that guy that was with Peck." Gammons told Sosa.<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sosa demanded.

Ravech glanced at his partner for a second. "It means that he's not in the system or at least not our system."

"Are you saying that he CIA?" She asked.

"Uh, it's a possibility." Rachev agreed.

"Or he could be in Black Ops." Gammons took a guess. "Either way, we don't have clearance for that."

"Fine." Sosa said and the two officers raised their brows in surprise. "Find me everything on Peck, I'm talking family; try cousins." She told them before walking away.

"Better get to work." Ravech sighed.

* * *

><p>"She's going to wondering." Percy voiced.<p>

"Wondering what?" Face asked, looking down at him.

"Who I am." He said. "You do know that she's going to be watching you, right, Templeton?"

Face rolled his eyes a little when Percy used his given name. "You're not in the system, right? So she's not going to find a thing." He pointed out. "Besides, even if Sosa's watching us, we can easily escape her gaze."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Face said with confidence. "Since you have my feet down there, give me a foot massage, would ya?" He asked, wiggling his toes.

"Seriously?" Pernassus exclaimed.

Face just smiled at him.

Percy sighed, but reach for one of Face's feet, moving it so that he could get better access to his sole.

Murdock moved from the seat near Face, to the one that Sosa had sat in; dunking his bare feet in the empty water next Percy's side.

"Me too, please." Murdock said, his foot popping from the water next to Percy's face, droplets of waters flying everywhere.

"Murdock!" Pernassus exclaimed, letting go of Face's foot and shoving Murdock's foot back into the water, water splashing everywhere and soaking him.

Face laughed and Murdock let out a giggle. And the next time that Percy blinked open his eyes, he found two pairs of feet inches from his nose, and twenty toes wiggling.

A shadow feel over Percy and the three of them froze, looking up to find Hannibal shaking his heads. He sighed. "Five years-old." He told them, his arms crossed over his chest.

They winced at him.

"Finally!" B.A. all but cheered.

Murdock, Face and Pernassus glowered at him. B.A. ignored them, finally able to concentrate on his bike. Hannibal shook his head at the bunch of them, the corner of his lips tweaked upward.

* * *

><p><strong>note: I just want to say that the pig puppet-head that Murdock had, was actually named Percy in the movie.<strong>


End file.
